Our Kids Are Entertaining!
by TheJazzyDolphin
Summary: The gods are bored on Mount Olympus one day and decide to watch their kids for entertainment. What will they see? R&R, and ideas are always welcome! I don't own PJO!
1. Chapter 1

Our Kids Are Entertaining!

One day on Mount Olympus, the gods were greatly bored. Poseidon was even bored to tears. Then, Apollo had a brilliant idea. "Why don't we see what our kids are up to?" The gods agreed, and they did want to know what their kids did during the day. They decided that going to camp would be too risky, and ruin their quest of seeing a normal day, so they opened a portal and expanded it on Heph-T.V. "Who should we see first?" Athena mused, and the gods contemplated. Surprisingly, it was Aphrodite who answered. "Well, wouldn't most of them like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover be together?" Everyone was shocked that she thought of a logical answer, when a random dude showed up on Olympus showed up, shouted "Whoa!" and disappeared. "Uh, who was that?" Zeus asked, and everyone else shrugged. "Well, lets get this party started!" Hermes randomly shouted.

Thalia was in her cabin doing nothing. "UGH! I'm so bored! Lets find something to do." She walked out her cabin and saw Percy walking outside and got a mischievous smile on her face. She skipped up to him and said "Hey Percy, watcha' doin'?" "Nothing" he answered quickly. "Going to see Annabeth?" Thalia said while smirking. "Maybe…" Percy said before bolting off to the beach.

"Hehe, I really have to think of more things to do to him. Shocking him just makes it obvious that I did it. But for now…" Thalia waved her hand in the air, and you could hear a yelp coming from Percy in the distance.

Poseidon was not very happy, Zeus was proud, Apollo was bored, and Athena was raging thinking of what her daughter and Percy were doing.

Thalia was skipping around when she saw the Stolls sneaking around suspiciously "Aha! Just the guys I was looking for. Hey Conner! Travis!" "Yeah Thalia?" They answered. "How do you think of pranks? I need some new ones." "Well," Conner started, "We make a list and add to it when inspiration strikes." Travis finished. "Hmm, well that's a great idea, thanks guys!" Thalia said, skipping away. "I need someone to help me with this list. Who to ask, who to ask? Hey Nico!"

The gods were still pretty bored, except for Hades, who was scared for the well-being of his son. Hermes was proud.

Now the screen showed the beach, with Percy and Annabeth. They seemed to be talking about strategies, and then Percy randomly went into the water. "Come in Wise Girl!" "No!" "Oh, you ARE going to come in!" The water reached up and grabbed Annabeth ankles, pulling her in. Percy made an air bubble around her head, and thay both smiled at each other.

"POSEIDON! Get your son away from my daughter!" "What! I don't control him. I don't like this either!" To try to get the gods to shut up, Hephaestus changed the view to Thalia and Nico.

They were huddled over a list, and then Nico shifted so that you could see the title:

**Ways to Annoy and/or Hurt Percy**

Steal Riptide

Mock him by make weird sounds-including Light saber sounds- with it

Try to turn Annabeth on him

Ask him how Rachel's doing in front of Annabeth

Ask him how Calypso's doing in front of Annabeth

Write I 3 Annabeth on everything he owns

Blast "Under the Sea" under his window early in the morning

Blast "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney Hercules under his window early in the morning

Pay Rachel to stalk him

Call him Seaweed Brain, and when he tells you to stop, ask him why he lets Annabeth call him that

Laugh when he blushes

Go around singing Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree…

Try to drown him **(Oh, the irony)**

Try to force him on an airplane

Laugh as he freaks out

Call him Perseus all the time

Ask him if he has gills

When he says no, ask him how he breathes underwater

Laugh as he gets confused

Run away before he can yell at you

Set dead armies/shock/set thunderstorms over his head randomly throughout the day

Shadow travel behind him and whisper Athena is watching you

Apply 22 except use Kronos

Change his ring tone to a custom one about Annabeth

Make it permanent

Laugh

Throw him into the Ares cabin while holding riptide

Throw him into the Aphrodite cabin while holding Riptide

When camp has seafood, ask him if " They're crying out to him"

If he says yes, ask him how he could be so cruel

Don't let him eat barbeque, since he loves it so much

Prank the Ares cabin and blame it on Percy

Laugh as they ambush him…Again

Bribe the nymphs into making all of Percy's food red

Tell the Athena cabin that Percy wants tutoring

Laugh as he is forced to learn

While he is being forced to learn, get the Aphrodite to give his cabin/clothes a makeover

Blame it on Clarisse

Laugh as he comes out of the Athena cabin dazed to find his own cabin pink

Laugh as he wears pink clothes to dinner, because that's all he owns

The list went on and on, and Poseidon was shocked as to how they could think of these things, Athena was furious about using Annabeth, Hermes was proud, Apollo thought it was funny, Zeus was amused, Hades was surprised about his son, and everyone else didn't care.

"Now lets put these to use" Thalia said evilly before the dinner bell sounded.

"I didn't know your daughter was so evil." Hades remarked to Zeus. Zeus just shrugged and looked proud.

**Hey, it's me! Please review and give ideas on what should happen! I will most likely use them! Until Again!**


	2. The Pranking Begins!

**I'm back! Thank you for your reviews, they motivated me to make this longer! I also appreciate the ideas. Enjoy!**

The demigods had dinner, and then they all went to their cabins or the sing along. Thalia was walking behind the Stolls, and they were suspiciously lurking behind the camp store. She crept behind them and whispered into their ears "Watcha Doin?" The Stolls freaked out and screamed.

All of the gods were laughing.

"So manly, anyways, you know how you told me to make a list?" They nodded. "Well, I got the Underworld boy to help me, and we made a list with forty different things on it. Do you know where I'm going with this?" Now the Stolls had excited smiles on their faces, and Conner said "When do we begin?"

Zeus was once-again proud, Hades was mad about her calling his son "Underworld Boy," no matter how appropriate it was, and the gods just wanted to see what happened. Poseidon was worried.

The next day, everyone watched as Percy was awakened by "Under the Sea" blasting under his window. Everybody laughed as you heard a big thump, as Percy fell from his bunk, the top one of course. Thalia and the Stolls ran away laughing as Percy got up. Percy immediately went to the Zeus cabin to confront Thalia. When he opened the door, a ninja throwing star sailed past his head. **(Where she got the throwing star, I have no idea.) **Percy let out a girlish shriek, then exploded "Why did you throw that at me... And where did you even get it?" Thalia replied "oh sorry Percy, I didn't know it was you. You startled me. As for where I got it, I have no idea. "Ookaayy then." Talia then gave Percy a once-over and asked "What happened to you, get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Percy then remembered why he came there. "Why did you do that?" "Why did I do what?" "You know what you did!" "I do?" "Yeah, you blasted "Under the Sea" under my window. Thalia pretended to think. "I didn't actually do that, but that does explain why you aren't dressed." Thalia said, holding back laughter. Percy's face reddened, he looked down, then stalked off to his cabin. "Let the pranking begin." Thalia said to herself while quietly closing her cabin door.

"What did my son do?" Poseidon asked. Nobody answered, they were too busy laughing. "Oh she's good." Apollo said between chuckles to Zeus, who was also laughing.

A very disgruntled Percy came out of his cabin to go to breakfast. When he ordered Blue food, everything came out red! "What the heck!' Percy said before requesting Blue food. All he got was even redder food. To taunt Percy, Thalia and Nico made sure that everybody else ordered blue food. When Percy looked around at everybody else's food and saw that it was blue, he got an incredulous look on his face, and stomped away from breakfast. While everybody looked at Percy, Thalia and Nico looked at each other and gave each other thumbs up.

Even Poseidon was laughing now, especially when Thalia mouthed "Operation breakfast complete."

Thalia strolled up to Annabeth, and said "Hey Annabeth, I can't believe you forgave Percy so quickley." Annabeth turned to Thalia "What?" "I said I can't believe that you forgave Percy so quickly after he bad-talked your mom." "He did what?" Annabeth asked, her voice rising quickly. "Oh," Thalia said, acting surprised, "You didn't hear him yesterday? He was just ranting on and on and o- "I get it… or rather he is going to get it." Annabeth said, stalking to her cabin to plan. She had a really scary expression on, and Thalia let out the breath she had been holding while talking to Annabeth.

Up on Olympus, Athena said "You know what? I think I like this plot after all."

Meanwhile, Percy was taking a shower when Nico sneaked into the bathroom and stole Riptide from his shorts…

Percy was on his way to the arena when Annabeth walked up to him and said "I challenge you to a duel!" "Ummm, okay, Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy responded. "I'm perfectly fine; you're going down, Jackson!" "Okay then." They arrived at the arena, and Percy checked his pockets, but couldn't find Riptide. "Where is Riptide?" he asked. At that moment, Nico strolled into the arena, holding Riptide, and making light saber sounds with it, "Wah wah, Kckk" "Umm, Nico? Why do you have Ripti-?" was all Percy got to say before Annabeth pounced. Needless to say, Percy got beat up

Poseidon covered his eyes, Athena was cackling evilly and manically, and everybody else looked scared about Athena.

Nico then ran away.

During that episode, Thalia and the Stolls were in Percy's cabin, with several sharpies, writing 'I love Annabeth' all over everything he owned.

Percy came back to his cabin, screamed, and then ran out his room, almost crying. "What's wrong Percy?" _Rachel_ asked Percy from right behind him. "Ahhh! Rachel, when did you get here!" "Percy, I've been following you all day" Rachel responded flatly. "Ahhh, Stalker!" Percy screamed, running away.

Percy was later sitting on the beach, when Nico shadow-traveled behind him, whispered "Athena is watching you," then disappeared before Percy turned around, while gasping, but seeing no one, muttered to himself "It's okay Percy, you just imagined it." Nico then shadow traveled behind him again and whispered into his ear "No you didn't. Now Kronos is also watching you." Percy screamed…again, and started running around the beach. Clarisse then walked up behind him with two of her siblings and grabbed him, then held him in the ocean, struggling. "Drown water boy, drown!" Clarisse shouted into his ear. "I can't drown!" He spluttered while in the air. "Well I don't care!" After ten minutes, Clarisse and her friends got bored, and dropped him, leaving him writhing on the beach. The Stolls were laughing their butts off in the nearby bushes.

While Percy was writhing on the beach, Thalia, Nico, and Arianna, one of Hermes' kids, were pranking the Ares cabin. First, they took down the Boar and replaced it with a heart, then, when the Ares kids noticed, Thalia quickly released a knockout gas before they could see who was there. "Now for the inside." Thalia said cryptically.

Needless to say, most gods where laughing while Hermes was _very _proud, Ares was grumpy and yelling insults and threats to no one in particular, and Poseidon was pitying his son.

Connor and Travis walked into the Athena cabin with mischievous smiles on their faces, while Thalia, Nico, and Arianna walked out of the Ares cabin.

Clarisse and her goons- ah, siblings- walked back to find a pretty cabin, all of their weapons with pretty ribbons on them, their bedding pink and red, little hearts everywhere, and good things about love painted on the walls. The whole room smelled of perfume, and there were Twilight posters everywhere. The room also had seaweed on it. **Hmmm**. Nico walked by and said "Whoa, what happened to your cabin guys?" "When I find out who did this, I will beat them to a pulp!" Clarisse replied. "It's pretty obvious who did it; I mean their seaweed in there. Whose nickname is 'Seaweed-Brain,' who would want revenge?" "Percy" Clarisse hissed, "Let's go get him!" "Wait a second," Nico replied, "why don't you give him a taste of his own medicine? You could prank his cabin back, or you could take it to the next level… Have the Aphrodite cabin prank his cabin…"

Percy was limping back, when he was ambushed by the Athena cabin. They were pretending to have tears in their eyes and were looking proud, saying things like "Percy's growing up," or "I'm so proud, he actually wants to learn!" They dragged him into their cabin, and you could hear his screams throughout the camp.

Later, when Percy walked out of the cabin dazed, and mumbling something about the variables x and y, support beams, and the Pythagorem Theory, he found out that everybody pranking him had been busy, for his cabin was pink. Just then, the Stolls ran by and threw water balloons with colored water at Percy. They were chosen to do this, as it was normal behavior for them. This may seem insignificant, but it was part of the bigger plot.

Before Percy had the chance to go into his cabin, Thalia and Nico strolled up to him and each put an arm around his shoulders, steering him into the opposite direction. "Hey, what's up cuz?" They started, making Percy scared. "I dunno, the sky? Where are you taking me?" Percy said nervously. "You don't trust us?" Thalia asked, pretending to be hurt. "Umm, not really." He replied. "Good. See, he's not always such a seaweed brain." Thalia said, now talking to Nico. Now Percy was really freaking out and struggling to escape. "Let me go!" He shouted. "No can do, bro." Thalia replied. "Bro?" Nico questioned. Thalia shrugged, "It rhymed." She explained. "Oh," Nico replied in understanding. "Hello?" Percy asked, "What are you going to do with me?" "Oh, almost forgot you were there, Perce." Percy just glared at Thalia. "You know those glares don't affect me." Thalia said. "Ah, here we are." Nico said as they stopped in front of the Ares cabin. "Wait, what are you doing- AHH, help me!" Once again, Percy's screams could be heard throughout the camp…

As they walked away, Thalia requested "Pen," from Nico. What for?" Nico asked, handing over Riptide. "Oh, I have some ideas. Now let's hurry up to finish these pranks." Thalia said to Nico while jogging away…

"Wow," Apollo said, pretty much summing up all of the gods thoughts.

**Hey, me again! Next update, I'm gonna finish up the pranks on the previously shown list, and I also have a **_**major **_**prank -not mentioned before- planned for later. Please send ideas, and read my other story and send ideas for that one too! Thanks! Reviews mean a lot to me **_**and**_** motivate me! Wow, that was an exclamation point enriched message…**

**Until again!**

**-TheJazzyDolphin**


End file.
